Ato Final
by Adrie-Logan
Summary: Será realizada uma peça no final do ano escolar, os atores seram escolhidos, cada qual de sua casa, Harry e seus amigos estão no sexto ano, e não imaginam a surpresa que os espera. SLASH HPDM E-HOT RWHG Chapter 3 UP!
1. Uma peça? Teatro? O que é isso?

**Ato Final**  
  
**Autores: Logan Black & Lucas Sasdelli  
  
Essa é uma fanfic de Harry Potter, portanto não tem fins lucrativos e é uma  
estória fictícia para entreter aos fãs deste fandom, nada além disso.  
  
Fanfic Slash (cenas de sexo explícito entre casais homossexuais); imprópria para menores de 18 anos.  
  
NA: Essa estória é 100% fictícia. Ela foi escrita com o propósito de evolução literária dos autores e de divertimento de pessoas homossexuais e heterossexuais. Encare apenas como uma interessante estória fictícia, pois é o que ela é, nada mais.  
  
Lembro que se você não fica a vontade com o gênero slash ( cenas de sexo explícito homoeróticas ), pare por aqui. A decisão e a consciência são suas.  
  
Se você se sente à vontade e quer ler, desejo-te uma boa leitura e espero o seu comentário.  
  
Escrito por: Logan Black & Lucas Sasdelli  
  
Capítulo 1 - Uma peça? Teatro? O que é isso?**  
  
Estava uma linda manhã nos quintais de Hogwarts o café da manhã, como sempre, estava uma delícia, ouvia-se muitos murmúrios de conversas, umas animadas e outras sérias, Harry estava se divertindo com a piada que Dino lhe contava.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....puf, e o que cai do primeiro andar: puf, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
- Hahahahahahaha....essa foi boa, Dino! – diz Rony dando tapas nas costas do amigo.  
  
- Da onde você tirou isso? – perguntou Fred, quase caindo de seu lugar de tanto rir.  
  
- Meu pai quem me contou – diz Dino com um largo sorriso no rosto.  
  
- Hem-hem... – faz Dumbledore para chamar a atenção dos alunos – meus caros alunos, esse ano vou ter muito orgulho de todos vocês, pelo menos da maioria, acho.  
  
- Mas por que esse "orgulho"? – pergunta um aluno da Lufa-lufa.  
  
- Bom, já iria ia dizendo, irei ter orgulho de vocês, por que me passaram uma idéia extraordinária, sei que muitos de vocês iram gostar, esse ano proponho que vocês, alunos e nós, professores, façamos todos uma peça de teatro! – anuncia Dumbledore com esplendor.  
  
- Peça? Teatro? O que é isso?- era o que muitos perguntavam, Dumbledore sabia que muitos iriam ficar na dúvida, pois, nunca ouviram falar em tal coisa. Já aqueles alunos que sabiam do que o diretor de Hogwarts estava falando ficaram surpresos, "como assim?" pensaram eles, inclusive Harry e Hermione.  
  
- Creio eu que muitos de vocês nem se quer ouviram falar alguma vez em teatro, mas peço para que durante as aulas os professores lhes expliquem melhor, por enquanto só vou avisar, o tema da peça é livre vocês podem escolher o que quiserem para poder representá-la, mas só espero que no final do ano esta peça esteja pronta, para que todos nós possamos vê-la, apreciá-la e admirá-la.  
  
Todos os alunos saíram de seus lugares confusos, o que Dumbledore quis dizer com teatro? Uma peça de teatro? O que significa aquilo?  
  
Sendo segunda-feira Harry e os outros teriam como suas duas primeiras aulas de poções, tudo corria bem, Snape passara uma poção não muito complicada e o ardiloso professor estava como sempre, parcial para a Sonserina, mas algo naquela aula o incomodava, sabia que aquela poção era simples demais e que até o Neville iria pela primeira vez acertá-la, mas foi só Snape pensar nisso que o caldeirão de neville explode e faz a sala inteira ficar enfumaçada.  
  
- Menino idiota! – ruge Snape – como você consegue errar até a mais simples das poções? – pergunta limpando tudo com um aceno de sua varinha.  
  
- Desculpe, professor – fala Neville tremendo da cabeça aos pés.  
  
- Como você consegue, menino? Como você consegue? Errar até a mais simples das poções? Você não tem capacidade é isso? Ou você não consegue ler o que está escrito? Escute aqui menino, mais uma vez irei descontar vinte pontos da Grifinória graças a sua capacidade de fazer desastres! – disse Snape furioso – agora para os outros, coloquem suas amostras na minha mesa! E quero para segunda-feira uma redação dos efeitos desta poção, acho que vocês já descobriram – diz Snape apontando para Neville, o coitado estava tremendo, não conseguia se controlar – mas quero todos os efeitos, detalhados e bem feitos!  
  
Todos os alunos da Sonserina saíram das masmorras dando várias gargalhadas, Harry e os outros ajudaram Neville a ir até a Ala hospitalar. A próxima aula seria de adivinhação, para Harry e Rony, Mione teria aula de Aritmância.  
  
Harry e Rony subiam em direção a Torre Norte perguntando o que Trelawney iria ensiná-los.  
  
- Eu sei lá - disse Harry ao ouvir a pergunta.  
  
- Não tem nenhuma idéia?  
  
- Nenhuma, sabe, acho que vou desistir, estou de saco cheio dela e daquela mania de falar que irei morrer.  
  
- Já sei!  
  
- O que, então?  
  
- Sinistros: como afastá-los?  
  
- Esquece! Isso, não daria certo, com ela.  
  
Os dois subiram as escadas que dava para a sala, rindo bastante e mal perceberam que seus colegas, exceto Neville, estavam paralisados olhando para os livros que estavam a sua frente. Ao se sentarem olham para o livro, ele tinha uma capa negra, no centro tinha um cão negro enorme, de olhos brilhantes, lembrava muito Sirius.  
  
- Presságios de...  
  
- "Presságios de morte: o que fazer quando se sabe que espera o pior." – disse professora Trelawney interrompendo Rony.  
  
- Professora! Você tem certeza disso?  
  
- Sim, Srta. Patil! Acho que já está na hora de vocês aprenderem co....  
  
- Mas professora, você sabe o que dizem de quem lê esse livro?  
  
- Sim Srta. Brown! Que quem ler esse livro começa a ver toda hora seu presságio de morte, mas acho isso uma completa perda de tempo! E acho que seria bom para vocês estudarem esse livro no ano letivo.  
  
- Francamente professora, adoramos a senhora....  
  
- Ei! Fale isso por você e a Parvati, Lilá! – disse Dino em protesto ao o que Lilá disse para a professora.  
  
- Você sabe que não gostaríamos de ver a senhora longe daqui!  
  
- Sei, Srta. Brown, mas saiba que graças aos recentes acontecimentos preciso ensinar-lhes isso, agora acho melhor vocês começarem a ler o 1º capítulo e depois façam o entendimento com seu companheiro, agora!  
  
Para ter prova de que todos estavam fazendo o que ela exigira, passava freneticamente pela mesa de Harry e Rony e toda vez fazia histeria sobre a morte de Harry, chorava, gritava, fazia qualquer coisa para simbolizar seu choque ao ver a morte de Harry, já estava acostumado, mas justo hoje, justo nesta segunda-feira ela exagerou, estava prestes a dizer: "Eu desisto! Estou fora dessa porcaria de adivinhação!" o sinal toca, Harry furiosíssimo, enfia o livro grosso na mochila e é o primeiro a sair da sala, dessa as escadas e não pensa em mais nada a não ser chegar logo no salão comunal, mas uma mão pega no seu ombro o fazendo parar, Harry se vira e vê Rony,com cara de assustado.  
  
- Sei que você está nervoso, mas acho melhor irmos encontrar a Mione, não?  
  
Harry não diz nada, a não ser, ir junto com Rony para o Salão Principal, Hermione já estava lá, mas não comia, esperava por Rony e Harry, os dois se sentam um de cada lado da menina.  
  
- E então? Como a primeira aula dela?  
  
- Como você acha que foi? – pergunta Rony.  
  
Ainda irritado Harry retira da mochila o grande livro e o solta na frente de Hermione, fazendo assim com que muitas taças cheias de suco caiem e molhassem tudo. Hermione fita Harry e depois Rony e finalmente o livro, quando lê a primeira palavra fala:  
  
- Ela é louca, é?  
  
- Bom, você sabe que sim!  
  
- E o que ela inventou dessa vez?  
  
- Disse que vamos estudá-lo o ano todo, o ano todo tendo que aturá-la com aquelas interpretações? Tô fora!  
  
- Bom, Rony, pelo menos não é de você que ela fala. – disse Harry engolindo forçado uma parte repartida de batata.  
  
- O que ela falou dessa vez, Harry? – pergunta Hermione.  
  
- O mesmo de sempre, só que hoje ela exagerou, não suporto mais essas histerias, se ela fazer mais uma dessas loucuras eu juro que desisto!  
  
- Se você sair eu também saio!  
  
- Vocês deveriam ter saído quando eu sai, agora não sei se vai dar.  
  
- Tem que dar, Mione! Não sei como agüentei todo esse tempo!  
  
- Acredite, Harry, nem eu – diz Rony tentando consolar o amigo.  
  
- Se você quiser, você fica Rony, mas eu vou sair de um jeito ou de outro.  
  
- Bom Harry se você quer sair, fale com a professora McGonagal, ai ela resolve tudo!  
  
- Falo com ela amanhã, você também vai falar, Rony?  
  
- Claro!  
  
- Que bom! Mas vamos meninos, temos aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
- Falando nisso, quem é o nosso novo professor? – pergunta Rony.  
  
Era o que todos perguntavam ao fazerem o caminho para a sala de aula. Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram nas primeiras carteiras da sala, como sempre, e aos poucos os outros alunos iam sentando em seus lugares, cada vez mais curiosos para saberem quem era seu novo professor, os murmúrios rolavam a solta pela sala, mas todos se calam quando misteriosamente a porta se fecha, todos olham para ela, mas não tinha ninguém lá.  
  
- Todos estão aqui? – pergunta uma voz feminina, todos se viram para a mesa do professor, sentada na cadeira a sua frente estava uma linda moça, ela usava uma jeans com rasgos em certos pontos da calça, usava uma camisa da banda mais famosa do mundo bruxo As Esquisitonas, seus cabelos eram espetados com uma cor rosa-choque. Harry a conhecia, era um dos membros da Ordem da Fênix ela era a...  
  
- Tonks! – falam Harry, Rony e Hermione juntos, sorrindo.  
  
- Professora Tonks, por favor meninos – diz Tonks, retribuindo o sorriso.  
  
Era uma surpresa para Harry, Tonks estava mudada, estava mais bonita, mais elegante e até mais atraente do que quando eles se viram pela ultima vez.  
  
- Bom, pessoal, permitam me apresentar – ela faz um aceno na varinha e atrás dela, na lousa, seu nome magicamente começa a aparecer – eu sou Ninfadora Tonks, sua nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, espero ser uma excelente mestra e amiga de todos vocês.  
  
Em coro todos responde "Olá, Professora Ninfadora!"  
  
- Er...Ninfadora, não! Que tal só Tonks? Odeio meu nome!  
  
Todos riram ao resmungo de Tonks, mas o que muitos perceberam é que ela poderia ser uma ótima professora.  
  
- Bom, para aqueles que não sabem, sou uma aurora, estou trabalhando aqui e no Ministério, mas vou ficar mais tempo aqui do que lá, uma coisa de que não devo esquecer – Tonks faz uma careta e num piscar de olhos seus cabelos ficam mais longos e castanhos escuros, ninguém acreditou no que viu – sou uma metamorfomaga e....alguém sabe me dizer o que um metamorfomago?  
  
Ninguém se surpreendeu quando Hermione levantou a mão.  
  
- Sim, Srta.Granger?  
  
- Metamorfomago é nada mais do que um mago com o dom de se transformar no que quiser, eles são raros, mas há provas de que eles realmente existem!  
  
- Muito bem, Srta. Granger, dez pontos para Grifinória, como a Srta. Granger explicou,posso me transformar no que quiser, posso tanto mudar a cor do meu cabelo quanto mudar a forma de meus braço e pernas. Andei analisando seus antigos professores e vejo que Lupin e Olho-tonto fizeram um ótimo trabalho com vocês, mesmo que esse último não tenha sido o verdadeiro Moody. – diz Tonks olhando para a sala inteira demonstrando muito orgulho – irei tanto lhes dar aulas praticas como aulas teóricas, quero saber se vocês realmente sabem algo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, no final do ano letivo irei lhes dar um teste diferente e tenho certeza de que iram gostar, agora por favor, abram seus livros no capítulo 1, leiam todo o capítulo e depois numa folha de pergaminho façam o que vocês entenderam e me entreguem até o final da aula, ok? – todos fizeram um aceno da cabeça de afirmação – então, mãos a obra. A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes foi a melhor que Harry tivera naquela segunda-feira.  
  
**TBC**

Lembrando que:

Essa fic está sendo feita por mim e Lucas Sasdelli, qq coisa eh soh vcs irem no site dele e poderam vê-la completa ok??

Boa leitura,

Logan Black


	2. O Escolhido

**Capítulo 2 - O Escolhido**  
  
- Hagrid!!!! – A primeira aula na Terça era de TDCM com Rúbeo Hagrid. O trio ficou feliz em ver o professor inteiro e bastante animado, tendo em vista os acontecimentos da Ordem no ano anterior.  
  
- Olá meninos! Harry, Rony, Hermione! – O trio recebeu muito bem o costumeiro e esmagador abraço do meio-gigante Hagrid.  
  
- Que cena comovente. – diz uma voz arrastada e com tom de desdém, era Draco Malfoy, não mudara em nada desde o ano anterior, só que estava mais do que antes,foi o que pensaram Harry e Rony juntos.  
  
- Vejo que não nos livramos desse sonserinos pegajosos. – Hermione encarou Draco com azedume. Mas antes que aquilo se transformasse em uma briga, Hagrid interveio e começou a aula.  
  
- Bom dia. Sejam bem vindos, todos vocês. – Encarou os alunos mas com particular simpatia para os grifinórios. – a mais um ano de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Hoje apenas quero que vocês leiam o primeiro capítulo do nosso livro. – "Felizmente esse não nos ataca"; murmurou alguns alunos. – Mas antes quero que vocês saibam que revizaremos Hipogrifos na próxima aula e quem não se sente a vontade com eles pode se considerar dispensado.  
  
- Hipogrifo? – Perguntou Pansy Parkinson. – Ah.. Draquinho, é melhor você não assistir a próxima aula, não é mesmo? Da ultima vez você chorou como uma menininha, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer na próxima vez em que você se deparar com esse bichos tão amáveis! – Todos riram ante à gozação da menina para com Draco, inclusive os próprios sonserinos, os grifinórios não entenderam tal ato, por que será que até os ditos amigos de Draco riram dele?  
  
- Já você, Parkinson, adora bichos enormes, pois, você é igual a eles – ninguém, riu parecia que Draco tinha perdido toda sua fama de tremendo chefão.  
  
- Por isso que não nos damos bem, não é Draquiiiiinho??? – Rony chorava de rir em ver Draco sem resposta e sendo humilhado por uma companheira de "casa". Harry o acompanhava, mas um pouco menos entusiasmado já que Hermione parecia não estar satisfeita com a atitude do ruivo.  
  
A aula, depois do incidente, transcorreu normalmente. Mas Harry não deixou de notar que o grupo de Draco, incrivelmente reduzido para apenas ele mesmo, Crabbe e Goyle; estava afastado dos demais sonserinos.  
  
- Mione, o que será que aconteceu, com Malfoy?  
  
- Harry, eu apenas tenho uma teoria.  
  
- E quem quer saber do que esta acontecendo? – Rony interrompeu. – Só sei que isso está bom demais!!!! "Draquiiiiiiiinho", impagável!!!! Se Parkinson não fosse tão feia eu juro que dava um beijo na boca dela.  
  
- Imaturo! – Murmurou Hermione fechando a cara para ele.  
  
- Não estou te entendendo Mione! Pensei que você odiava Malfoy tanto quanto nós.  
  
- Eu não gosto dele, mas eu também não gosto de covardia.  
  
- Mas ele sempre foi covarde conosco!  
  
- Temos que mostrar que somos melhores do que ele e não que somos iguais a ele. – Rony e Hermione, na primeira briga do ano, ficaram discutindo esse mesmo assunto pelo resto da aula. Harry ficou aliviado quando eles entraram na sala de McGonagal e esta exigiu silêncio da turma.  
  
Outra aula de Transfiguração que correu tranqüilamente, como de costume, já que ninguém é louco o suficiente para falar ao mesmo tempo que Minerva McGonagall. Harry também notou que Draco estava, mais uma vez, afastado dos demais sonserinos, neste ano eles iriam começar a transformar objetos em animais de médio porte e, como sempre, no final da aula só Hermione demonstrou total competência em seu dever de transformar uma cadeira em porco.  
  
- Aproveitando os minutos finais da aula irei falar um pouco sobre a peça de teatro. – todos os alunos fitaram a professora com um sublime interesse. – É minha tarefa, como diretora da Grifinória, escolher o protagonista. O antagonista será escolhido por Severus Snape e os outros dois, que serão coadjuvantes, serão da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa. Depois de escolhido os alunos, o diretor irá, enfim, revelar como vai ser a história para que possamos trabalhar nela.  
  
Todos os alunos da Grifinória ficaram na expectativa, mas entrementes tinham certeza de que Hermione Granger seria a escolhida, já que ela era a "protegida" da Minerva. Mas se enganaram ao escutarem o veredicto.  
  
- Harry Potter. – Disse a professora Minerva. – Você será o grifinório escolhido para atuar na peça.  
  
- Eu? Mas....por que eu professora? – pergunta Harry não acreditando no que ouviu.  
  
- Por que sim, oras, vamos Potter, você irá representar Grifinória e terá que fazer tudo com total competência!  
  
- Você tem certeza disso, professora? – pergunta Harry mais uma vez.  
  
- Absoluta!  
  
O sinal bate e ao sair Harry é cumprimentado por todos os seus colegas de classe e no salão principalmente recebe mais cumprimentos ainda de toda a Grifinória. Depois do almoço eles tiveram aula de história da magia que, como sempre, dava uma canseira em todos,o professor Binns com sua voz arrastada e asmática tinha o dom de fazer seus alunos dormirem, menos Hermione. Mas um dia se passa e todos ficam com mais deveres a fazer, parecia que cada vez mais os professores queriam deixar seus alunos sem opções para poderem se divertir, contudo, naquela sexta-feira Harry teve uma noticia que o deixou alegre só que ao mesmo tempo mais atarefado ainda.  
  
- Potter? Potter! – Harry ouve a voz da profª McGonagal o chamando.  
  
- Sim, professora?  
  
- Bom, você sabe que Grifinória praticamente está sem time esse ano, só temos a você, e os dois Weasley, então você será o novo capitão do time, faça um bom trabalho Potter, e escolha jogadores descentes esse ano!  
  
- Er....ok professora,farei o possível para satisfazê-la e ganhar o torneio esse ano.  
  
- É o que espero Potter, é o que espero... – dizia McGonagal se distanciando.  
  
- Genial, não? – disse Rony no ouvido de Harry – agora teremos um capitão à altura de Wood.  
  
- Não posso garantir que iremos ganhar – disse Harry se virando para o amigo e abrindo um grande sorriso.  
  
- Claro que iremos ganhar!  
  
- Bom se for assim, vamos hoje para o campo escolher os novos jogadores.  
  
- Ok!  
  
Sendo assim, mais tarde, depois das aulas, Harry, Rony e Alicia Spinnet, única que restara do antigo time, estava em seu último ano, e decidira ficar no time.  
  
**TBC**


	3. Escolhas

**Capítulo 3 – Escolhas.**

Harry esperava ver muita gente para se candidatar as vagas no time, mas não esperava todas aquelas que estavam no campo, parecia que não ia acabar mais, eles tinham diferentes gostos e em cada posição aparecia um aluno melhor do que o outro, Simas Finnigan, se candidatou para artilheiro, ele conseguira demonstrar total competência, conseguira impressionar a todos os presente e conseguira uma das duas vagas de artilheiro, Gina conseguira outra, demonstrando mesma competência que Simas, ambos os dois foram testados por Harry, Rony e Alicia, agora só restavam os batedores, a escolha fora muito difícil,pois os candidatos naum satisfaziam a vontade dos outros, mas quando sobrara somente dois candidatos ambos jogaram muito bem, como parceiros eles se davam muito bem, e a força que o cargo de batedor exigia eles tinham. Seus nomes eram: Ian Fox e Wendell Gallagher, os dois ficaram com o cargo arrancando aplausos dos outros, ambos estavam no sétimo ano e entrar pra time agora ajudaria a relaxar a tenção das últimas provas.

Mais um dia se passa e Harry teve que enfrentar mais uma maratona de aulas. Na aula de feitiços eles aprenderam um novo feitiço, um feitiço que por um instante ele bloqueia toda a raiva que você sente, na verdade não era lá aquelas coisas, mas Harry sabia que ia ser bastante útil quando Rony sentia raiva de Malfoy. Na hora do almoço enquanto corria o boato de que esse seria um ano tedioso e essa peça não o mudaria em nada, Harry pensava em quem seria o antagonista da peça, tava claro para todos que sendo um aluno da Sonserina, Harry iria tentar matá-lo, era o que muitos pensavam, mas saber quem seria tal pessoa era o importante. Já do lado da Sonserina ninguém iria se surpreender se Draco Malfoy fosse escolhido, já que sendo o preferido de Snape, ele seria para muitos o escolhido do mestre de poções.

- Não ficaria surpresa se Malfoy fosse o escolhido – dizia Hermione para Harry, quando estavam indo para Grifinória depois do jantar.

- Eu também não! – fala Harry logo em seguida.

- E então?? Por que toda esse desconfiança??

- Não estou desconfiado, só quero saber se vocês pensam que nem eu.

Todos tiveram uma noite agradável, se não fosse pela carga de lições, uma redação de transfiguração, uma de história, praticar o novo feitiço que aprenderam, uma redação de poções, não dava pra acreditar no tanto de lições que eles tinham que fazer.

- Eu não acredito! Nos livramos de uma lição, pra ter mais duzentas pra fazer?!?!? – exclama Rony incrédulo.

- Calma Rony, se você fizer tudo com calma,poderá terminar antes do fim de semana – tenta acalmá-lo Hermione.

- Pra você é fácil dizer Mione, você é inteligente, termina tudo bem rápido. – reclamara Rony.

Mas fazer os deveres não era o problema, o problema era colocar o cargo de monitor junto com o de goleiro do time da Grifinória e ser aluno ao mesmo tempo, Rony era um bom aluno, mas não podemos compará-lo com Hermione, que consegue ajustar seu cargo de monitora, junto com o de aluna, sendo que ela tinha várias aulas por dia. A quinta-feira chega penosa e fria, aulas trabalhosas e dificultativas, mas sempre depois de um dia cansativo vinha mais coisas a fazer, sendo o capitão do time da Grifinória, Harry tinha que encaixar os horários de treinos para não se atrapalhar com os deveres, estava um pouco complicado,mas com uma ajuda de Hermione, Harry tranqüilamente pôde arrumar os horários, mas com todo a carga de deveres ficaria difícil fazer os treinos sem pensar nos deveres. Além do mais Harry tinha mais uma preocupação....a peça, não sabia quais iriam ser os outros alunos escolhidos, mas não podia deixar de pensar nas hipóteses, o escolhido da Sonserina ele pensava ser Draco Malfoy, da Corvinal provavelmente a Cho e da Lufa-Lufa...bom como não conhecia ninguém além de Cedrico, Harry ainda não poderia tirar conclusões do escolhido desta casa, mas pensava ser um aluno que fosse inteligente e que seria capaz de fazer seu papel na peça.

Finalmente, um finalmente bem demorado, o fim de semana chega, para muitos isso era bom, mas para alguns alunos como Harry e Rony era dia de ficar no salão comunal fazendo seus deveres atrasados.

- Eu não acredito que tenhamos tantas lições pra fazer! – reclamava mais uma vez Rony das lições – o que esses professores acham que somos??? Se tivéssemos pelo menos aquelas penas de repetição...

- Bom, com certeza eu ia gostar. – comenta Harry.

- Quem não iria? Mione é sortuda, além de saber tudo faz as lições rapidamente,por que não temos um cérebro igual ao dela??

- Hum...por que não somos tão inteligentes que nem ela???

- É isso! Inteligência....essa é a coisa que temos de menos!

- Não exagera Rony!

- Hn.....

Enquanto Harry e Rony brigavam pra descobrir quem tinha mais inteligência, Hermione estava conversando com Dumbledore, discutindo sobre a tal peça.

- Então, professor,o que o senhor acha de fazermos essa peça?? –pergunta.

- Uma ótima escolha Srta.Granger! Presumo que todos iram gostar!

- Ah,obrigada por me ouvir, professor, espero que todos gostem mesmo- diz a menina toda sorridente saindo da sala do diretor.

**Continua**

Pessoal,demorou mas tá ai...hehehe...olha naum briguem naum...eh q fiquei um pouko empacado nela...hehehe...naum vai demorar muito pra 4º cap vir...hehehe....entaum esperem tah??

Bom, t


	4. Primeiro ato, as últimas escolhas

**Capítulo 4 – 1º ato, as últimas escolhas.**

Harry acordou animado! Afinal, hoje teriam apenas duas matérias amenas e, além disso, ele saberia quem seriam os escolhidos da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal. "Corvinal?Hummm..." pensa Harry "Vai ser a Cho, Com certeza!". Não tinha a menor duvida disso. Contudo Harry, ainda sentia algo pela menina, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu no 5º ano. Mas, não sabia o que realmente sentia por ela. Amor? Ou apenas amizade? Conformismo, já que sempre admirou ela? Ele realmente não sabia...

- Acorda Harry! – Rony debruçou-se sobre ele.

- Já estou acordado Ron. – diz encarando o amigo, brincou: - Pensei que você ia me beijar. Não é esse o seu maior sonho, Roniquinho?

- Potter! Não é só porque você tem uma cicatriz na testa que todos em Hogwarts vão almejar transar com você.

- Bem pensado Malfoy! – Rony ficou vermelho de raiva. – Você que provocou!

- Bom, pelo menos eu não vou ter que "atuar" com ele. – Rony franziu a testa imitando o professor de poções. – Ou você ainda duvida que ele não vai ser o "queridinho do Snape"?

Rony tinha razão, mas Harry não queria pensar em coisas desagradáveis neste momento, já que estava por demais envolto na escolha do professor de feitiços, Fitchwik, diretor da Corvinal.

Depois do vistoso café da manhã, os alunos do 6º ano da Grifinória foram para a aula de Herbologia.

A aula estava chatíssima, pois era a primeira aula de Herbologia depois das férias e a professora decidiu falar sobre a matéria, como se eles já não conhecessem, e também para frisar a importância desta ciência ela começou a narrar para os alunos, que vivenciaram tudo o que tinha acontecido, e algum deles como protagonistas, os eventos da Câmera Secreta e no quanto as Mandrágoras, que ela coincidentemente trabalhou com os alunos naquele ano, foram fundamentais na recuperação dos mesmo, e também da gata do Filch.

- Professora! – Simas Finnigan interrompeu a entusiasmada narrativa da Sprout. – Bem que a senhora poderia ter poupado a gata do Filch, não é mesmo? – Simas riu juntamente com toda a turma.

- Finnigan, quando você for petrificado, espero sinceramente – embora aparentasse que não. – que isso não ocorra, mas se acontecesse não posso negar que você daria mais valor aos poderes da Mandrágora e teria um pouco mais de humanidade no seu coração.

A aula de Herbologia continuou até o final sem pormenores incidentes, fazendo alguns alunos adormecerem com o som da voz da professora. No entanto, todos despertaram quando ela começou a falar do evento que irá ocorrer neste ano letivo.

- Eu, portanto na condição de diretora da Lufa Lufa, função que exerço com o maior orgulho, escolho... – os olhos dela percorreram os rostinhos esperançosos dos alunos da casa de cor amarela. – Justino Flinch-Fletchley. – Uma salva de palmas saudou o luffo, que estava incrédulo e bastante alegre com a notícia.

Já na aula de Feitiços o professor Fitchwik, que sabia bem como eram os seus alunos, já foi direto ao assunto e revelou a escolha dele logo que estes se aquietaram em suas carteiras.

- Cho Chang! – sorriu o pequeno professor, em tamanho, claro. – O orgulho da Corvinal! Uma salva de palmas, meus caros.

Harry sorriu, fato que não passou desapercebido pelos seus amigos, Rony e Hermione. Ele tentou cumprimentá-la mas o entusiasmo dos alunos da Corvinal o impediu de ao menos trocar um aceno de cabeça com ela.

Flitchwik liberou eles mais cedo e então Harry foi tomar banho, pois pretendia cumprimentá-la ainda hoje por ter sido escolhida como representante da Corvinal.

Mas foi impedido por um aviso extraordinário do professor Snape no qual todos os alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina teriam que comparecer nas masmorras neste exato momento.

Eles entraram e ainda tiveram que esperar por dez minutos até que Severus fez a sua usual e galanteante entrada na sala de aula, batendo portas e janelas com a varinha.

- Mais um evento para distraí-los do que é importante para vocês. – Snape encarou especialmente os alunos da Grifinória e prosseguiu: - Se é que existe algo importante para alguns, alem da pseudo-fama, claro. Portanto eu decidi ficar livre disso rapidamente e os convoquei para anunciar a minha decisão. – O professor de poções passou os seus olhos pelos sonserinos e os repousou em um aluno de cabelo loiro-platinado, olhos cinzas e de pele branca, quase pálida. – Draco Malfoy! O orgulho de Hogwarts representara a Sonserina!

– Orgulho de Hogwarts? Esse daí no qual o pai está preso em Azkaban por ser um comensal? - comenta Hermione - Orgulho coisa nenhuma! – Hermione protestou e imediatamente se deparou com os olhos furiosos de Severus Snape a encará-la.

Continua


	5. Segredos

**Cap 5 – Segredos**

- Sabe Srta. Granger, estou cheio dessa sua insolência, ser a sabe-tudo não significa que você possa falar qualquer coisas de seus colegas de classe e de escola, menos cinqüenta pontos pra Grifinória! – disse Snape cuspindo de raiva – e espero que isso não se repita, senão serão descontados mais de cem pontos – ameaça para os outros alunos da Grifinória.

Agora Snape ficara realmente furioso, nem mesmo Harry nunca tinha o visto assim, a raiva lhe possuía dos pés à cabeça, quanto à Hermione também tremia só que de medo, nunca tinha visto Snape olhá-la daquele jeito. Geralmente Snape só olhava daquele jeito à uma única pessoa, Harry Potter, do qual Snape guardava seu profundo rancor.

- Então, se me derem licença, podem sair – diz Snape abrindo a porta atrás de seus alunos – menos o Sr. Malfoy – diz parando Draco na entrada e fechando a porta na cara dos outros.

- Aposto que ele vai combinar alguma coisa pra te prejudicar Harry – comenta Rony enquanto os outros iam para o salão principal.

- O que o senhor quer, professor? – pergunta Draco um pouco curioso.

- Bom, Draco, você sabe o por que deu ter escolhido você? – pergunta o articuloso mestre de poções.

- Sinceramente?? Não sei!

- Então, vamos direto ao assunto.....

No salão principal Harry e os outros estavam entretidos numa conversa bem alegre, mas a conversa fora interrompida quando Draco fez uma escandalosa e especulhante entrada no salão escancarando totalmente as portas, fazendo com que todo mundo parasse para ver quem era.

- O que vocês estão olhando?? – pergunta rispidamente indo para mesa da Sonserina e sorrindo com olha pra Harry.

- Nossa! A conversa com Snape deve ter sido muito boa! – diz Hermione quando percebe que a atenção de Harry estava voltada para o sorriso que Draco mantinha.

- Deve ter sido realmente boa – fala Harry voltando sua atenção para Hermione.

Depois de comerem eles voltam para o salão comunal, no qual estava estranhamente silencioso.

- Nossa! O que que aconteceu aqui??- pergunta Rony ficando impressionado com o absoluto silêncio.

- Eu sei lá – diz Harry também muito impressionado.

Na verdade o que se passava naquela hora no salão comunal é estava feita uma rodinha ao redor do quadro de avisos.

- O que será que colocaram lá? – pergunta Hermione indo em direção onde estavam todos.

- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! – falava Neville chocado.

- O que foi Neville?? – pergunta Hermione.

- Olhe! – diz o menino deixando Hermione ver o que estava escrito.

- Ai meu deus! – exclama.

- Eu sei, não dá para acreditar! – declarou o menino.

- Mas como nós vamos fazer?

- Também não sei!

O que estava escrito chocara a todos, ninguém poderia esperar que aquilo acontece, mas de uma forma ou outra isso iria acontecer, o fato era que na manhã de terça-feira o único assunto a ser comentado era aquele, Hermione constatou que todos na escola deveriam saber, menos Harry, pois, ele não deveria saber tão cedo, iria ser chocante pra ele. Harry ficou muito curioso, queria saber o que, mas na noite anterior ela não o deixou se aproximar da notícia e naquela manhã ela já fora retirada, ninguém tinha coragem de encará-lo, nem mesmo Hermione e Rony, Harry queria saber o por que, mas nenhum dos dois contavam.

- Por que eu não posso saber?? – perguntava na hora do almoço, já muito irritado.

- Escuta Harry! Agora, bem, acho que você não deva saber do está acontecendo por enquanto – dizia Hermione escolhendo as palavras com muita cautela.

- AH.....ENTÃO EU NOVAMENTE VIREI AQUELE GAROTO IMBECIL, BURRO E IRRESPONSÁVEL É?? O GAROTO DE QUEM TODOS DEVEM GUARDAR SEGREDOS?? – dizia Harry gritando no meio do corredor.

- Harry! Também não é assim né? – tentava tranqüilizá-lo Rony.

- NÃO É BEM ASSIM? VAMOS ESCONDEM TUDO DO IDIOTA DO POTTER, FAÇAM O QUE QUISER, MAS DEIXEM O OTÁRIO SEM SABER DE NADA!

- Harry! Acalme-se!

- COMO ME ACALMAR? COMO?!?!?! COMO FICAR TRANQUILO QUANDO TODOS SEM EXCEÇÃO FICAM TE OLHANDO COM MEDO?? COMO??

- Que gritaria toda é essa?? – pergunta McGonagal entre os alunos ali tumultuados – Potter! Quem estava gritando era você??

- Me desculpe professora – dizia Harry bufando de raiva – só quero explicações! – disse com o olhar fulminante para seus amigos.

- Explicações sobre o que?

- Sobre o que estava escrito no quadro de avisos ontem a noite – fala Harry quase gritando.

McGonagal o avalia com aquele olhar severo, sabia o que Harry queria, mas como todos pensavam ele não deveria saber, não naquele momento.

- Bom Potter....

- Mas professora ele não deve saber! – suplicou Hermione.

- Quieta Srta.Granger, bom Potter, suponho que você realmente queira saber o que estava escrito né??

- Isso mesmo!

- Contudo, você não pode saber do ocorrido.

- Mas pro...

- Sem mas Potter, isso são ordens do diretor, você não deve saber e pronto.

Agora sim Harry estava muito chateado com todos, como eles poderiam guardar dele uma coisa tão importante??

- Porém na hora certa, você irá descobrir, agora – continuava olhando para todos – já para suas aulas, agora! – mandou.

"Na hora certa irei descobrir...hn....e quando será essa hora?" se perguntou Harry.

- Sinto muito – diz Hermione se aproximando do amigo.

- Quero ficar sozinho – diz rispidamente se desvencilhando e com passos rápidos ia para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Estava muito nervoso com todos, não conseguia nem prestar atenção na aula, mas não importava, seus melhores amigos estavam guardando algo dele, ele odiava quando eles faziam isso, nunca tinha escondido algo deles - à não ser o segredo de Neville sobre seus, mas também Dumbledore tinha pedido para ele não contar -, mas por que eles o estavam "torturando" daquele jeito? Não conseguia entender, primeiro o segredo entre Malfoy e Snape, agora o segredo em que todos da escola sabiam menos ele o que estava acontecendo??

**Continua **

Bom tai povo...praqueles que acharam que foi muito rápido,bom eh que jah tava com esse capitulo pronto mas acontece que tive q esperar"....bom espero que gostem

T


	6. Algo para distração

**Capítulo 6 – Algo para distração...**

Acabara desejando não ter gritado, ou brigado com seus amigos, Harry, agora sentia falta deles, que resolveram deixá-lo só por algum tempo, até ele esfriar a cabeça...

"Me desculpem..." diz, sentando ao lado de Rony, na café da manhã depois de quase duas semanas sem falar com os dois.

"Tudo bem, você estava nervoso." diz Rony, encarando o amigo.

"Fui estúpido, agora nem me importa mais o que tinha escrito no quadro."

"Fomos burros e ignorantes também, Harry, deveríamos ter deixado você ver, mas McGonagal e Dumbledore nos fez prometer que não o faríamos, e bom..." diz Hermione, sorrindo em poder falar com o amigo novamente.

"Aquilo não importa mais..."

"Então... É amanhã o jogo né?" pergunta Rony, empolgado só de pensar que ia jogar novamente.

"Sim, e o time nem treinou direito, o que faremos?"

"Calma, cara, será contra a Sonserina, se esqueceu que Malfoy está fora?"

"Eu sei, mas ainda assim, deveria ter programado alguns treinos... Tsc, de qualquer jeito, avise a todos, que iremos treinar hoje depois da aula."

"Pode deixar." diz Rony, estufando o peito.

"Certo... Que aula temos hoje?" pergunta à Hermione.

"Transfiguração, e depois dois tempos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas" diz a menina, se levantando."E depois do almoço, vocês têm Adivinhação, acho, e Herbologia."

"Trelawney" diz Harry, indignado.

"Eu acho, você não sabe o SEU horário?"

"Sim, hoje temos uma aula da Trelawney, e depois dois tempos de Herbologia." disse Rony.

"Ah... Por que temos que ter aula com a Trelawney?"

"Se quiser sair, saia, eu vou junto."

"É... Acho que vou sair mesmo."

"Quando?" pergunta Rony, empolgado.

"Na hora do almoço vou falar com McGonagal!" diz Harry, decidido, ia sair sim, da aula de Trelawney.

Na verdade, Harry nem teve tempo de pensar em falar com a profª McGonagal, logo na hora do almoço, ela veio atrás dele, lhe dar um comunicado.

"Potter! Fiquei sabendo que o time da Grifinória não teve tempo para treinar, a amanhã temos um jogo contra a Sonserina! A Profª Trelawney que me desculpe, mas... Você chamará todo o time e irá treinar!"

A alegria foi eminente no rosto dos dois garotos, que se levantaram rapidamente, e pela mesa da casa do leão, foram recrutando todos os seus jogadores.

"Ei, Harry! Vamos treinar até que horas?" pergunta Gina, quando eles já iam pro campo, com uniforme e tudo o mais.

"Precisamos compensar o tempo que perdemos, então, acho que vamos treinar até umas 8 da noite."

"Muito tempo." comenta Alicia.

"Tempo o suficiente."

"Ok, vamos logo então." diz Simmas, subindo na vassoura, e voando rápido.

O treino correra melhor do que Harry esperava, apesar de não terem treinado freqüentemente, o time parecia renovado e com força total, e acabaram passando do tempo de treino, e se não fosse pela Proª McGonagal ir até o campo e mandá-los ir para a cama, teriam ficado lá até o dia seguinte.

"O treino foi ótimo!" dizia Rony, enquanto ele e Harry, sozinhos, voltavam para o salão Comunal.

"Muito bom mesmo, espero que joguemos assim, amanhã."

"Harry! Você tem um Firebolt! Que vassoura ganharia da sua?"

"Eu sei, mas a Sonserina pode ter mudado muito, ainda não consigo acreditar que Malfoy saiu do time."

"Bem feito pra ele, era o que merecia!"

"Sem Malfoy, Sonserina não é nada."

"Isso mesmo! Vamos arrasar amanhã!"

"Sim."

E continuaram comentando sobre o jogo até autas horas da noite, e quando o sono finalmente os fez se calarem, o sol já nascia, e não tiveram uma boa noite de sono.

"Que caras são essas?"pergunta Hermione, preocupada com a cara de zumbis que os amigos tinham.

"Nada, estamos bem." diz Rony, somendo de uma vez só dois pãos.

"Isso mesmo, o jogo hoje vai ser ótimo." diz Harry, tomando um copo de suco de abóbora num só gole.

"Calma, senão vocês vão passar mal."

"Ah, é, vamos indo Rony!" diz Harry, se levantando, assustando os amigos, indo em direção para o Saguão de Entrada.

"Espera ai." grita Rony, dando um último gole em seu suco. "Gina, Alicia, Simmas, Ian, Wendell, vamos." chamou a todos, quando saia.

Chegaram no campo, eviram que Harry estava no centro dele, parecia sério, embora deu uma nítida impressão de que estava dormindo.

"Harry?" chama Rony, com a sobrancelha levantada.

"To acordado Ron, só esperando para que todos comecem a vir pra cá."

"Vamos nos trocar!"

Harry se levanta e junto com o amigo vai para o vestiário se trocar, todos estavam muito quietos, pareciam um pouco tensos, mas Harry nem ligou muito para tal nervosismo.

"Sei que vocês estão nervosos, até por que, uns são iniciantes, mas fiquem tranqüilos, iremos jogar melhor do que ontem, iremos ganhar, só terem auto-confiança, e... Putz... Esse meu discurso ta saindo pior do que os do Olívio." comenta, fazendo todos rirem, principalmente Alicia. "O que eu queria dizer é, confiança e iremos ganhar, agora time, VAMOS JOGAR!" Diz, abrindo as portas do vestiários e sendo recepcionados por aplausos vindos de todos os lados.

Continua...

N/A: FINALMENTEEEE /o/

Conseguimos desempacar a fic /o/

E o final ficou dez não acham?

Próximo capítulo tera quadribol povo sim, uma legítima partida de quadribol Serpente contra Leão, quem vencerÿ

PS: desculpem pela demora ;;


End file.
